That Didn't Hurt?
Aello was in deep thought after hearing the Captain's warning on the speakers. She was contemplating her decisions when she was interrupted. “Yea this way.” Vas said Dillon. “You too half stack.” For good measure, he scooped up the little girl like a half-full sack of flower. Just so they could be kept track of her as he guided everyone to the infirmary. “Doc!” Vas said loudly opening the med bay door. “Apparently we have another one.” He moved aside letting Dillon in with an injured Gill. Vas plopped the one eye pint-sized girl in a corner while he went to find something to clean her up a bit with. She noticed Gill was hurt and bleeding in the arms of a male stranger. At this point she had a lot of questions but knew it was not the time nor the place to start. She looked at Jacy and shooed her out of the medical bed. Aello: Sorry girl. The Dentist is late and you are not bleeding to death like the boy here. Put him face down on the bed. After Dillon put Gill face down on the bed Aello put on some rubber gloves and pulled out a small scalpel to removed his ratty shirt from his wound. Aello: Looks like a stab wound to the left shoulder. Possibly piercing the Clavicle. Aello uses her stethoscope to hear his breathing along his back as she uses two fingers to feel around the wound for lumps. Aello: He has bilateral breath sounds, but is not taking deep breaths due to pleuritic pain on the left side. Pulse oximetry is 98% on RA, and other vitals are normal. Heart tones are also normal, and he doesn’t palpate any subcutaneous air on the left side. The stab wound is just lateral to the scapula in the posterior axilla, with no local hematoma. You got lucky kid. Sounds like it missed your lungs. Aello then began to use several clean rags to seal up the area around the wound before she injected Gill with a small dose of anesthetic for the pain. Aello: This will help for the pain, so hang in there kid. Keep him down. If he moves to much I might nick the nerve. Put a rag in his mouth to bite on. Gill was obviously in a lot of pain as he was held down so Aello could do her work. She opened the wound a bit more to see what had been cut and by luck the nerve was also missed. Seeing that no stray metal broke off from the knife she cleaned the wound with antiseptic and antibiotics before using a wet a sterile dressing in saline solution or sterile water. Then she began to pack the dressings into the wound before injecting a foam bandage to seal it shut. Once the surgery was done, Aello cleaned up and pulled out a few pain re-leaving pills and read the dosage before cutting them in half with a pill cutter. She put them in a clean and empty pill bottle and used added a new label that she wrote on it. "For Gill: 1/2 a pill every four hours for pain as needed. Drink with water and food. No heavy lifting till healed." She looked at Haddie and saw she was also in pain so she got a new bottle and cut a few more pills in quarters this time "For Haddie: 1/4 a pill every four hours for pain as needed. Drink with water and food. No heavy lifting till healed." Then she gave them to Haddie along with a cold chemical compress for her bruises. Aello: The cold pad is for your bruises and the pills are for the pain. This one is for your brother and this one is for you. I put your name on it and cut the pills to the right size for your weight. You each take one with food and water once only every four hours when you are in pain. Do not take extra and do not share since Gill is bigger and has a bigger dose. If you run out in a few days and need more come see me so I can make sure you are healing properly. Now your brother will in a lot of pain for a while so you will need to help him out. I know it sucks but all we can do is the best we can. For a brief moment Aello had a soft motherly glow about her when talking to Haddie. However when she was done her cold expression returned. Aello then looked at the others as she began prepping for Jacy's surgery again. Aello: Let the boy rest for now before we move him to a bed to rest in. I need to clean this place up and re sterilize these tools for the Dentist who seems to be lost. Aello seemed very distant at this point as she was focused on her work.